resident evil: finding family
by theboythatlovescomics
Summary: Evan valentine has been a test subject for years now his sister jill and her friends finally save evan they need to form a team with all of their friends to survive
1. tested and infected

the teenage boy with a light brown skin and black hair sat in his cell

"15 years...15 years"he repeated again and again talking to himself as two guard walked past his cell

"you need to help me"he screamed to the guards with the umbrella sign on their shoulders they laughed at him

"we are here for project ooze"the guard said walking further

"racheal..."the boy screamed as he heard the girl called racheal scream

" you are a failed project"albert wesker said as he stood in the door opening

"wesker you son of a b.."she screamed as she was cut in the middle of her sentence as a shot was fired from the guards gun

as a woman wearing purple also walked into the room wesker smiled to her " project t-abyss didn't go as planed"he said in a cold tone

"you monster she was normal until you shot her"the boy screamed

"project ultimate nemesis please be quite"wesker said as the boy stopped screaming

suddenly a large cloud of dust flew trough the air as the air cleared it revealed 4 people

josh stone,jill valentine,chris redfield and claire redfield as they started to shoot every umbrella employee the boy fell on the floor scared that they could kill him

"josh we have saved 2 people infected with the t-abyss and 3 with las plagas what does this boy have"jill said looking around her to see if their are others alive

josh grabbed a piece of paper from he looked shocked at the other and said stuttering "his name is evan...valentine and he is infected with all of the viruses and he didn't turn into a superior zombie but stayed a normal human" everybody watched the boy as jill said

"evan...i am your sister"evan looked at jill he said to her "there is a woman here allyson please save her"

jill walked towards the other cell as a girl came out of it she didnt look older than 17

"allyson?"jill asked looking at the girl as chris walked towards her " i...i remember her she attacked me she was a majini"chris screamed at jill

claire talked to evan as wesker stood up "you lesser lifeforms"he screamed as he threw claire against the wall

"dont you dare hurt them albert"evan screamed as he ran towards wesker and punched wesker towards a window

"you dont fucking dare to hurt them again do you understand me"evan screamed sounding very mad

"alright little boy i give up"wesker said smiling as he his a red button

"what did you do"evan asked as he looked at the blinking red button

"now the t-abyss spreads just like las plagas a new earth shall be created"wesker said as a loud shot was heard wesker fell on the floor

as jill stood behind him "motherfucker"she said as she helped her brother walk to the exit

they opened the door as a large horde of zombies attacked the normal people

"this is a start of a new world... a dead world"evan said as they saw the normal people getting killed

alyson walked towards evan as jill and evan closed the door

"we are the last ones"she said as she watched eva


	2. survival of the fittest

**_FLASHBACK _****_raccoon city_**

evan ran trough the streets as he heard the dead people coming his way

suddenly a man with blond hair and black glasses stood in front of him

"your evan valentine"he asked looking at the boy

"yes but we need to leave"the boy almost screamed at the man

"your sister is jill valentine"he asked serious

"yes she is"the boy said as wesker grabbed the boy and walked towards a helicopter the boy was kicking and screaming hoping to get back to his sister and parents

* * *

_**FLASHBACK queen zenobia**_

"is she dead"wesker asked looking at racheal foley

"yes she is wesker,chris redfield and jill valentine made sure she stays dead"the woman in a purple dress said

"alright jessica but we need to her blood to clone her so we can see how stable our heroes are"wesker said laughing

"your...your cloning her to fight against jill and chris that's just sad"jessica said looking at racheal

"she sure made a mess of the plan"Jessica continued as the two walked away

* * *

**now**

jill and evan watched the zombies attack the rest of humanity as chris called everyone the come to him

"listen up we don't have much time so we need a plan i found a boat so we can escape this umbrella facility we are leavin in a group nobody is gonna be left"everybody nodded in agreement

"evan are you okay?'alyson asked as she touched evansshoulder

"i am alright alyson but...its been so long since i went outside"the boy said looking at alyson who stood against the celldoor as a loud bang was heard from the frontdoor

"they are inside"racheal screamed as she ran away in fear

"racheal wait"alyson screamed as she ran after racheal

evan ran towards the front door and saw jill,chris and josh shooting the dead people

"jill i need a gun"evan screamed to his sister as jill ran towards him and gave him a gun

* * *

**racheal and alyson**

racheal ran trough the hallway as she opened a door she saw multiple televisions focusing on multiple racoon city survivors

"what the hell"racheal said as she looked at camera one focusing on cindy lennox now a newsreporter

**camera one**

"goodmorning this is cindy lennox and this is the news in todays news..."cindy started as a scream interupted her

"oh my god run"someone screamed as the camera fell on the floor we see cindy running away as a man fell infront of the camera a zombie ate his face

**camera one stopped**

"cindy lennox was a racoon city survivor so are the others on the videos"claire said as she stood behind racheal

"she was a nice woman not a survivor just a woman who wanted a family"

"look at camera 9"racheal said as they watched camera 9

**camera nine**

"hello fellow americans today is one of the worst days of our lives"the president started as his daughter ashley stood next to him

and next to her stood helena harper

"i want to say..."the man started to have a noosebleed and fell on the ground helena and ashley ran towards him as he stood up ashley smiled only too see her dad infected with the plaga virus

ashley started to cry and ran away as helena held her gun and shot the president

"sorry "she said as she ran after ashley

**camera nine stopped**

claire held racheal as alyson walked into the room "we need to leave now"she screamed as the two other girls ran away

the three girls ran close to each other as racheal stopped running "this is an other kind of virus the president...he wasn't bitten he couldn't been bitten so

the umbrella virus did infect him it isn't airborne so its in the umbrella stuff i mean we have cars,dishwashers damn it even phones they could have put the virus in all of the stuff people buy it was a planned attack in the first place wesker knew that it would happen"racheal said as the other girls watched her

claire walked towards her and said "but how did they hide it?"suddenly a screen appeard as a robotic voice said

"they put the virus in the most important stuff like computers and such because most of the people do have those and use them so wesker made designs of the virus

this virus is stronger than every virus this could lead into an apocalypse white queen offline"the screen turned black and the girls ran away


End file.
